1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-physics analysis method, method for setting analysis conditions thereof, and storage medium, for analyzing an object model using various types of physical simulation models, and more particularly to a multi-physics analysis method, method for setting analysis conditions thereof, and storage medium, for setting analysis conditions for an object model.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to study design models by simulating the physical motion of the design model using a computer, which is exemplified heat conduction analysis, fluid analysis, structural analysis, electromagnetic field analysis, electromagnetic wave analysis, and so forth. In recent years, as the object models to be analyzed have become more complex, the instances of applying multiple types of simulations to an object model have increased. This is called multi-physics analysis.
FIG. 25 is a drawing to explain the conventional analysis method; FIG. 26 is a drawing to explain the conventional procedures for setting analysis conditions; FIG. 27A and FIG. 27B are drawings to explain examples of the object model. As shown in FIG. 25, data for the model are generated with a CAD system. For example, this is the model in FIG. 27A.
The analysis system reads this data (generally, the data are in an unstructured format). Before analysis, the physical simulation model (to be referred to as physical model) is selected and then the analysis conditions for each element group of the object model and the analysis conditions for the boundaries of the element groups are set. After the analysis conditions are set in this way, the analysis calculations are performed.
A specific explanation is made with the model example in FIG. 27A. FIG. 27A shows the basic outline of a model for thermal-hydraulic analysis. Group 1, an assembly of model elements, is the region of fluid within the housing; group 2 is an exothermic body; and group 3 is an insulating body. Air flows in from the inlet boundary on the left side of the figure and air flows out from the outlet boundary on the right side.
FIG. 27B shows this model divided into elements (mesh). An element group is an assembly of elements and a boundary is an assembly of contiguous element boundaries. A boundary may extend across a plurality of element groups and does not necessarily exist at the boundary of an element group. In FIG. 27B, the boundaries 2 and 4 are walls of the fluid, the boundary 5 is the wall of the insulating body, the boundary 1 is the boundary of the inlet, the boundary 3 is the boundary of the outlet, the boundary 6 is the boundary between the insulating body and the fluid, and boundary 7 is the boundary between the exothermic body and the fluid.
The analysis conditions are set for these element groups and boundaries. The analysis conditions are the types of analysis and the analyzed properties (heat conduction and so forth). In the case of FIG. 27B, group 1 has the properties of heat conduction and a fluid, and therefore heat conduction and fluid are set as the physical models. Group 2 is a solid exothermic body, and therefore only heat conduction is set as the physical model. Group 3 is an insulating body, and therefore nothing need be set. Furthermore, the properties of the group, such as heat conduction, are set for each group. Likewise, the physical models and properties of the boundaries are set for each boundary shown in FIG. 27B.
These are conventionally set as shown in FIG. 26. The names of the groups and boundaries are displayed in different one-dimensional lists, each group or boundary is selected, and the conditions are set separately for each group and boundary.
However, when two or more physical models are to be analyzed, it is necessary to establish a plurality of physical variables for each element group, and therefore, the operation of setting analysis conditions becomes troublesome if one-dimensional lists are used. Also, when setting boundary conditions, it is necessary to establish the boundary conditions while considering which boundary corresponds to which physical model, as well as the conditions for setting the element groups, and the operation becomes even more complex.
In recent years, object models have become more complex and analysis using a large number of physical models has increased. It has become necessary to establish a large number of groups and boundary conditions, as well as a large number of physical models; the problem is that the work of setting the conditions has become complex and difficult. Also, it is difficult to grasp the situation for setting the groups and boundaries, making the work of setting the conditions even more complex.
Because of the unclear relationship between the groups and boundaries sharing the same original physical model, for example, even though the analysis conditions are set for one group (for example, “solid2”) using the physical model for an electrostatic field, the boundary conditions of the same electrostatic field can be applied to the boundary of another group (for example, “solid1”).